Vlad III
This article is for the 5 , Vlad III. For the 4 , see Vlad III (EXTRA). Lancer of Black, Vlad Ţepeş, Count Dracula |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, King, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood A+= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 12%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Rank C+= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 20 |c2 = 25 |c3 = 30 |c4 = 35 |c5 = 40 }} |-| Video= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |24}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |48}} |82 = |54}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to charge own NP gauge by 5% when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Xiang Yu and Abigail Williams. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~, 30 July 2016 Update. *Much like in Fate/Apocrypha, Vlad's design and seiyuu are an homage to Konami's Castlevania franchise, which features Dracula as the main antagonist. The design is based on how Dracula appears in most games following the release of Symphony of the Night, while his seiyuu, Ryotaro Okiayu, has provided the voice of Alucard in the games and Trevor Belmont in the Netflix series. Images Saint Graphs= vlad1.png|Stage 1 vlad2.png|Stage 2 vlad3.png|Stage 3 vlad4.png|Stage 4 Vladaf.png|April Fool Berserker03-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Vladicon.png|Stage 1-2 VladIIIStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 VladIIIFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S052 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S052 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S052 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= vladsprite1.png|Sprite 1 vladsprite2.png|Sprite 2 vladsprite3.png|Sprite 3 S052 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S052 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S052 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo052.png|NP Logo vladsprite1 old.png|Sprite 1 (Old) vladsprite2 old.png|Sprite 2 (Old) vladsprite3 old.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Vlad_spear.png|Spear Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Vlad 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Vlad 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Vlad 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= FourBeasts.png|Four Beasts in the Moonlight 524.png|Scapegoat (CE) (Valentine CE) CE630.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress FullCE0653.png|King Joker Jack |-| Others= VladIIIArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) VladIIIArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Romanian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:King Category:Orleans